Many computing devices employ input devices that produce output streams for consumption by applications operating on the computing device. These input devices can include sensor devices (e.g., cameras, biometric devices, etc.) that obtain and output data in streams including one or more data frames, where a plurality of data frames can be output according to a cadence. The streams are typically stored in memory and accessed by an operating system or one or more applications for analyzing and/or outputting data captured from the streams. In one example, a computing device may include a camera to facilitate capturing video for storing as a movie, performing video conferencing with a remote computing device, etc. In addition, the camera may be used for face authenticating a user to utilize one or more applications or other functions of the computing device based on comparing an image (or stream of images) captured by the camera to one or more other stored images according to a face recognition/authentication function. Similarly, for example, the computing device may include a fingerprint sensor to facilitate capturing fingerprint images for authenticating a user to utilize one or more applications or other functions of the computing device.